logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Logopedia:Specials/The logos of 2010
The logos of 2010 (permalink) As we switch calendars, Logopedia presents the new logos that made 2010 great. Peugeot logo 2010.png|link=Peugeot Rossia-1 logo.png|link=Rossia-1 LCP Assemblée Nationale 2010.svg|link=LCP-AN Trafikverket symbol.png|link=Trafikverket The Hub logo.png|link=The Hub Bausch + Lomb icon 2010.svg|link=Bausch + Lomb Argos.svg|link=Argos Viasat globe.png|link=Viasat Logo_band.gif|link=Rede Bandeirantes Risifrutti logo 2010.svg|link=Risifrutti Mr & Mrs T 2010.png|link=Mr & Mrs T MTV (2010).svg|link=MTV KRAV logo 2010.svg|link=KRAV Nelonen Sport.svg|link=Nelonen 7nojjsgq15xjegiqtichf47vr.gif|link=Super Bowl Studio Universal 2010.png|link=Studio Universal HGTV logo 2010.png|link=HGTV File:MTV Base Classic Dane Hits Rocks Shows.png|link=MTV Base File:Ovation logo 2010.png|link=Ovation File:Germania logo 2010.png|link=Germania File:Universal Channel 2010.png|link=Universal Channel Swebus logo 2010.png|link=Swebus Akademiska Hus A.svg|link=Akademiska Hus Alliansen vertical.svg|link=Alliansen Liv Latin America.png|link=Liv (Latin America) GLAAD logo 2010 orange.png|link=GLAAD File:United Airlines 2010.png|link=United Airlines File:ITV1 logo 2010.png|link=ITV1 File:Viasat Nature 2009.png|link=Viasat Nature File:Rhapsody logo 2010.png|link=Rhapsody File:Nelonen symbol 2010.png|link=Nelonen ToyStory3logo.png|link=Toy Story Meet the Press 2010.png|link=Meet the Press Google logo 2010.png|link=Google Gulli logo 2010.png|link=Gulli Cooking Channel.svg|link=Cooking Channel Cartoon Network 2010.svg|link=Cartoon Network New Dodge logo.png|link=Dodge Disney Junior.png|link=Disney Junior Bravo logo 2010.png|link=Bravo (UK) Rai (2010).svg|link=Rai Jell-O logo 2010.png|link=Jell-O SverigeSRadio 2010.png|link=Sveriges Radio Wikipedia-logo-v2-en.svg|link=Wikipedia Sky News 2010.png|link=Sky News Safi Airways 2010.png|link=Safi Airways SRG SSR logo 2011.svg|link=SRG SSR SunExpress symbol.png|link=SunExpress Hemtex X.png|link=Hemtex Technicolor logo 2010.png|link=Technicolor FFBB logo 2010.png|link=FFBB Mapquest 2010.svg|link=Mapquest ABC News 24.png|link=ABC News 24 Airtours logo 2010.svg|link=Airtours Bpost logo.png|link=bpost DC Water is Life.png|link=DC Water City Gross 2010.svg|link=City Gross TV10 Sweden.svg|link=TV10 StarPlus 2010.png|link=Star Plus Aerolíneas Argentinas 2010.svg|link=Aerolíneas Argentinas Air Nigeria.png|link=Air Nigeria OrlandoMagicNewLogo.gif|link=Orlando Magic Mello Yello 2010.png|link=Mello Yello ESPN 3D Logo.png|link=ESPN 3D Virgin Atlantic stacked 2010.png|link=Virgin Atlantic Berliner Rundfunk 91.4 2010.png|link=Berliner Rundfunk Direct Star logo.png|link=Direct Star Polskie Radio Czwórka.png|link=Czwórka Nitro logo.png|link=Nitro Foster's roundel 2010.png|link=Foster's (United Kingdom) Lotto Poland 2010.png|link=Lotto (Poland) The Y logo 2010.svg|link=YMCA (United States) Tr3s logo 2010.png|link=MTV Tr3́s Sanford Health 2010.png|link=Sanford Health Girl Scouts symbol 2010.png|link=Girl Scouts of America Living Loves.png|link=Living Loves]]' was launched on July 5.' EuroLeague Women 2010.svg|link=EuroLeague Women Україна logo 2010.svg|link=Telekanal Ukraina NTR logo 2010.svg|link=NTR ESS orb.png|link=European Spallation Source Tryg logo 2010.png|link=Tryg Olay 2010.jpg|link=Olay DeASuper! logo.png|link=DeASuper TV Puls logo 2010.png|link=TV Puls L'inis logo 2010.png|link=Institut national de l'image et du son Gan logo 2010.png|link=Gan]]' changes its visual identity.' Toto-Pokal logo.png|link=Toto-Pokal Eleven logo.png|link=Network Ten Vivolta logo 2010.png|link=Vivolta Sparbanken Öresund.png|link=Sparbanken Öresund VPRO logo 2010.png|link=VPRO 9 11 National Day of Service.png|link=9/11 National Day of Service Davidsfonds logo 2010.png|link=Davidsfonds CHCH logo 2010.png|link=CHCH-TV Valparaiso University vertical.svg|link=Valparaiso University Metro Ohama logo.png|link=Metro (Omaha) Europe 1 logo 2010.png|link=Europe 1 MAX Norway 2010.png|link=MAX (Norway) 7mate logo.png|link=Seven Network RTL7 logo 2010.png|link=RTL7 Inter Channel 2010.png|link=Inter Channel United States Mint 2010.png|link=United States Mint Hilton Hotels & Resorts 2010.svg|link=Hilton Hotels & Resorts Sky Arts HD 2010.png|link=Sky Arts Numericable 2010 b.png|link=Numericable Internet Explorer E 7.png|link=Internet Explorer Historia logo 2010.png|link=Historia United logo 2010.png|link=United Airlines Tunisie Telecom 2010.png|link=Tunisie Telecom MusiMax Logo.png|link=MusiMax Channel One UK.png|link=Channel One (United Kingdom) Cell C logo.png|link=Cell C Barwon Water Logo 2010.jpg|link=Barwon Water Only The Brave Foundation.png|link=Only The Brave Foundation Sierra Mist Natural.png|link=Sierra Mist Stylía logo.png|link=Stylia Natuur & Milieu 2010.png|link=Natuur & Milieu The Clorox Company 2010.png|link=The Clorox Company Eniro icon 2010.svg|link=Eniro Conan logo 2010.png|link=Conan MTV N HD logo 2010.png|link=MTVNHD Primacom logo 2010.png|link=Primacom Polonia 1 logo 2010.png|link=Polonia 1 dk4 logo 2010.png|link=dk4 Watch logo 2010.png|link=Watch Dutch Basketball League.png|link=Dutch Basketball League TLM logo 2010.png|link=TLM CSS Corp 2010.svg|link=CSS Corp EADS logo 2010.png|link=EADS Airbus logo 2010.png|link=Airbus Roma logo 2010.png|link=Rome PWC 2010.svg|link=PricewaterhouseCoopers YouView logo.png|link=YouView OnStar logo 2010.png|link=OnStar Democrats logo 2010.png|link=Democratic Party (United States) Wojna i Pokój 2010.png|link=Wojna i Pokój Austriasat logo.png|link=Austriasat GEM Australia.png|link=GEM Twitter logo with bird.svg|link=Twitter One FM Switzerland 2010.png|link=One FM Alaska Communications 2010.png|link=Alaska Communications Midland University.png|link=Midland University Top of Travel 2010.png|link=Top of Travel FMC Law logo 2010.png|link=FMC Law Murugappa logo 2010.png|link=Murugappa Namibia Premier League.png|link=Namibia Premier League Flora logo 2010.png|link=Flora (Sweden) Ushuaïa TV 2010.png|link=Ushuaïa TV Radio ZET 2010.png|link=Radio ZET KZJO JoeTV.png|link=KZJO ITunes logo 2010b.png|link=iTunes Postmedia logo only.png|link=Postmedia Network TV 2 Bliss.svg|link=TV 2 Bliss Changan passenger cars 2010.png|link=Changan (passenger cars) Warburtons logo 2010.png|link=Warburtons Chiller logo 2010.png|link=Chiller San Diego Zoo stacked 2010.svg|link=San Diego Zoo ANAé logo 2010.png|link=ANAé WTA logo 2010.png|link=Women's Tennis Association Norton Motorcycles 2010.png|link=Norton (motorcycles) FICCI logo 2010.png|link=FICCI Made by Munksjö 2010.png|link=Munksjö#2010– SkyWork logo 2010.png|link=SkyWork HP Palm logo 2010.svg|link=HP Palm Globalstar logo 2010.png|link=Globalstar Meals on Wheels Australia 2010.png|link=Meals on Wheels (Australia) FAO Schwarz 2010.png|link=FAO Schwarz Oprah Winfrey Network 2010b.png|link=Oprah Winfrey Network Integra Limit Uncertainty.png|link=Integra LifeSciences Fairbridge logo 2010.svg|link=Fairbridge DoubleTree by Hilton logo 2011.png|link=DoubleTree by Hilton Discovery Familia 2010.png|link=Discovery Familia Outremer 1ère.png|link=RFO SIBA local beer 2010.png|link=Society of Independent Brewers Myspace logo 2010.png|link=MySpace My Little Pony 2010.png|link=My Little Pony Discovery History 2010.png|link=Discovery History Gap logo 2010.png|link=Gap CNN en Español 2010.png|link=CNN en Español Symantec logo vertical 2010.png|link=Symantec Belk logo 2010.svg|link=Belk Time Warner Cable logo.svg|link=Time Warner Cable МТС logo 2010.png|link=Mobile TeleSystems РусГидро logo 2010.png|link=RusHydro Fiat Spa.png|link=Fiat SpA Fiat Industrial S.p.A.png|link=Fiat Industrial Prisa logo 2010.png|link=Prisa TV11 logo.png|link=TV400#2011 – Pure FM logo 2010.png|link=Pure FM Miller Thomson 2010.png|link=Miller Thomson Jacksonville Aviation Authority 2010.png|link=Jacksonville Aviation Authority Airtel logo 2010.png|link=Bharti Airtel VIVA logo 2011.png|link=Viva Porter Novelli 2010.png|link=Porter Novelli Gmail logo 2010.png|link=Gmail Inns' bruck logo 2010.png|link=Innsbruck HDFC Life 2010.png.png|link=HDFC Life Schibsted Media Group 2010.png|link=Schibsted Jagran logo 2010.svg|link=Jagran Prakashan Whirlpool Corporation 2010.png|link=Whirlpool Coproration Pulse Electronics 2010.png|link=Pulse Electronics Україна logo 2010.png|link=Ukraine Birmingham Airport 2010.png|link=Birmingham Airport FINI Futuro e Libertà.png|link=Futuro e Libertà NCGA logo 2010.png|link=National Corn Growers Association Kraft Macaroni & Cheese 2011.png|link=Kraft Macaroni & Cheese Schlecker logo 2011.png|link=Schlecker Finnair F emblem.svg|link=Finnair British_Midland_International_2010.png|link=British Midland International Big Ten logo 2011.png|link=Big Ten Conference ORF Eins 2011.png|link=ORF 1 Club TV logo 2010.png|link=Zone Club Comedy Central 2011 stacked.png|link=Comedy Central Coop Prima.svg|link=Coop Prima Cricket Kenya 2010.png|link=Cricket Kenya Radio 2 logo 2011.png|link=Radio 2 (Netherlands) Laval_logo_2011.png|link=Laval Bumar logo 2010.png|link=Bumar Newspapers_Canada.png|link=Newspapers Canada Rio 2016 logo.png|link=Rio 2016